Lily's Notebook
by skiwee95
Summary: I am Lily Potter and you are my notebook.I am not really the type to keep diaries,so you will just be a notebook.I'm keeping this because this is the year that I'm a teen.My life is anything but simple because I have this little thing for Scorpius Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

I am Lily Potter and you are my notebook

I am Lily Potter and you are my notebook. You don't have a name yet, but you will soon. Don't worry about it. I am not really the type to keep diaries, so you will just be a notebook. I am keeping this because this is the year that I am a teen. That's right! I'm thirteen years old, and my life is anything, but simple! This is important because I am going into the third year and everyone…well everyone that is important knows that third year will be the year where you are decided. Sounds weird I know, but this will tell you your social standing.

This is the year that I will finally make my father proud! I mean James made him proud when he made Gryffindor the only one of his kids to carry on that tradition. Shocker. I know. Albus made him proud with getting the perfect grades, so Dad didn't really mind that Albus was a Ravenclaw. But me, I am in Slytherin. I don't get the perfect grades…just okay grades and I made the Slytherin quidditch team, but I didn't win the house cup…James did. I got second. Second in quidditch and second in grades. Never first. Always second. But this year I am coming in first in everything. I have been studying. I will be top in my class. I practiced my quidditch skills even though I was already the best chaser in the school. It didn't matter though because James was the best seeker in the school. Last year when the quidditch cup finally came around, no matter how many points I scored it didn't really matter because James caught the snitch. Then last year, no matter how many outstandings I got in most of my subjects, it didn't matter because Albus got outstandings in every subject. For some strange unknown reason, I will always love and look up to my brothers.

But I am straying from the point. Where was I? Oh yeah, this year matters because of teenagerness. Everyone has changed including me. I was that tall scrawny girl. I was the walking ironboard. For some unholy reason I was the only tall one in my family. It was kind of weird…me being taller than most guys, but now I have learned to live with it. Now guys have been caught gawking at me for the first time in my life. It is kind of scary and it makes me want to go in a hole and never come out. Another side affect of being a teenager. Guys start to look appealing. It's driving me mental. I guess I have changed a bit. I have dark red hair that is sometimes mistaken for black. It goes a little past my chest. I have inherited the green eyes. In fact, I was the only Potter to inherit them. Yay me! I am probably 5'8 or 5'9.

Straying from the point again. I do that a lot. As you already know. Well this year was very important for both of my brothers, James became outrageously popular and every girl wants to be with him and Albus well that's just it Albus is popular because he is a Potter, but he rather spend his days in the library and hanging out with his friends. I don't know if I want to be popular. I mean I don't enjoy the spotlight too much. I just want to be more like my brothers, so for once in my life both my parents will say, "Lily, we're so proud of you."

Oh wait I know what I forgot to tell you. There are cliques in Hogwarts. There are the populars. Populars are basically beautiful girls and guys who can play quidditch, but girls who can play quidditch are not really appreciated. Oh did I mention they are all worth so much in money it would make your head spin. Then there are the sluts/whores/wannabes. They try to get into the pants of everyone, but they aren't popular. They just think they are. Well maybe they sort of are. They are like second…I suppose. Then there are the average. No one notices them and no one ever will. Then comes the geeks/braniacs and first years. They are the lowest and are often teased and humiliated. Its sad really, but that isn't even all of it. I would tell you more about cliques, but it would take me 100 years to explain it all.

Now I will tell you about the amazing friends I have. Oh wait, I don't have any. Me being in Slytherin didn't turn out too good because I am a Potter, but the bright side…I can now defend myself against any curse.

I guess now your probably wondering if I have a boyfriend or a crush or anything like that. I do. That's what makes my life so complicated. I have a little infatuation with Scorpius Malfoy. No one knows though. If my brothers or dad knew, all hell would break loose. Even though, I am not noticed much…they are very protective. I'm pretty sure he likes me too which is kind of weird because 1. he hates both of my brothers 2. his dad hates my dad 3. he is a fifth year 4. he could probably have any girl he wanted, so why would he want me? I just have a little crush on him though. Even though last year he made my life a living hell and he is supposed to be my enemy. Last year, I never noticed his looks, but now that I am a teenager I actually like the Slytherin prince who I am supposed to hate. Well you may be thinking, why I think he likes me…he was staring at me the whole time I was on platform nine and three quarters, but don't get me wrong I am pretty sure I was staring at him too.

Now I am currently riding the Hogwarts express, I am sitting in a compartment in the very back all by myself, but I won't be alone forever…my brothers check on me at least twice…each.

Oh and guess what Uncle George got me? He got me a quill that can copy conversations down. It is really good for blackmailing. I think I am going to use it on everyone who talks to me. Just because I really have no life, and writing about other people's interesting lives is extremely fun. Who should I use it one first? The first person who walks into my compartment because I really don't want to walk around and bug people.

Ooh lookie here comes Scorpius Malfoy. Wait…why is he stopping in front of my door? He doesn't normally insult me until class starts. Uh oh.


	2. Chapter 2

Ugh blah blah blah

Ugh blah blah blah…could this conversation get any more boring. He is obviously trying to get me upset. Oh wait, you have no idea what I'm talking about. Silly me. Here I'll fix it so you can know exactly what Malfoy is saying to me. He is obviously trying to get me upset, but it is so not going to work. Thank Merlin, for purple wonder quill! (The quill Uncle George gave me is now known as purple wonder quill because it is purple! I love purple!)

"Potty, what are you doing in my compartment?"

Oh yes what a lovely term of endearment for me. I mean seriously Potty. How original! Oh and his compartment, I don't see his name anywhere. I am trying to ignore him because if I look at him, I will do or say something to make me look stupid or worse…do both!

"You should look at me when you speak to me. You should not disrespect those higher than yourself."

Still ignoring. Paying full attention to notebook. Well just one little peek shouldn't hurt. I peeked. He looked good. He has light blonde hair and ice blue eyes and he was at least 6'0. He is taller than me.

"Why are you ignoring me, you filthy mudblood lover?"

He went to far right there. I didn't care how good looking he was. He had no right to say that. I immediately grabbed my wand and stood. I gave him a glare that could scare Voldemort himself.

I said, "Don't say that ever again! Or else."

He snickers and says, "Or what? I am not afraid of a third year."

"If you knew what was good for you, you would be."

"Well if you weren't in my compartment, nothing would have happened. Just leave."

"This isn't your compartment. Is your name anywhere? I don't think so! I am most certainly not going to leave!" Did I ever mention how stubborn I was? Why wouldn't I just leave? Because I hate being told what to do.

He smirked and said, "Fine then. I'll sit right here."

He sat across from me and looked right at me probably wondering what I would say.

"Why don't you just leave?" Please leave! Please leave!

He simply replied, "Because you're pretty to look at."

I was shocked. I didn't know what to say, so I will simply write more about whatever I feel you should know and ignore Scorpius Malfoy.

Well he has said nothing after that and I have the feeling he is staring at me, great just great. What I am still wondering about is, why is he still here? I mean he is extremely popular. He has loads of friends, so why is he sitting here with me?

Oh well, forget about Scorpius…when did I start calling him that? Last year I called him Malfoy, but now Scorpius. I officially hate being a teen. I think I should think of a name for my notebook. If you think its weird I name things, don't worry because you will get used to it. I name everything. Hmm…how do you feel about Picadilly? Well I don't really care how you feel. I like it, so Picadilly it is.

"What on earth could you have been possibly writing about for the last 25 minutes?"

Some people don't appreciate writing. I however simply love it and could go on and on for hours, but I can't explain this to anyone because well not many people enjoy writing. I decide to ignore him. He seems to be getting frustrated.

"Fine, don't tell me. I thought you might be able to keep a conversation, but I must have overestimated you."

I simply quirk an eyebrow, and say in the most sarcastic voice I can come up with, "You the great almighty Slytherin prince wants to hold a conversation with the reject?"

He simply smirked and said, "Guess whose quidditch captain this year?"

This got my attention because if he was quidditch captain, I would be screwed.

Then he says, "I think I have a problem too. Well we happen to have four chasers and no seeker."

I replied trying to keep my cool, "How do we have four chasers?"

He was grinning now, "Well I don't think I should be seeker anymore, and I am a great chaser. Everyone knows it. I just played seeker because it was open, but now I think I will change, so I will have to choose which chaser is off the team. Well let's just say you might want to be careful."

I was red now. How could he think of cutting me from the team. I officially hate him! I tried to answer him back coolly, but instead I screamed, "You wouldn't dare kick me off the team! I am the best chaser out there, and you know it!"

He looked extremely happy with himself. He then said, "Well the other chasers are seventh years, so I can't cut them, so sorry. I wish there was some other way."

I regained my cool even though I had just been cut from the quidditch team. He was about to walk out when I asked, "Well that's okay, when are the seeker tryouts?"

He turned around, completely shocked and said, "Saturday at 10:00." He then walked out, before I could say another word.

Well, Picadilly, what have I gotten myself into now?


	3. Chapter 3

Well look on the bright side, I haven't seen my brothers once

Well look on the bright side, I haven't seen my brothers once. Sure I got kicked off the quidditch team, and I signed myself up for trying out to be seeker. A position I have only played once or twice because James always had to be seeker in all the pick up games we used to play, but playing quidditch is in my blood. I mean I am an excellent flyer. That I'm sure of, and I know exactly what I have to do. I think I will just practice, and hopefully I'll make the team.

There is one little issue with my brilliant plan. James. Yep, James is my biggest problem. The whole family (my family is humongous I'll tell you more about it later) would be kind of upset. Wait that was an exaggeration, Dad and James would be upset. No, James would be royally pissed to have to go against me. James is one of the best seekers Hogwarts has ever seen, but he is also the only one of us Potter children to ever play seeker, so I might be able to beat him. Who knows. Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it.

What if I don't even make the team? I mean Malfoy did just cut the best chaser (me) from the team. I had the overall most points in each game. It was always his fault when we lost because he couldn't find the snitch. We never did lose often though. Only to Gryffindor and only to James.

Our parents would always come to these games. Even our uncles came to the games every once in a while. You know what side they would sit on and who they would root for. I'll give you one guess. Gryffindor and James. Except one uncle would always cheer me on. Uncle Charlie. The only reason he liked me the best was probably because I was the only one interested in dragons and I paid attention to everything he said. He sat on the Slytherin side and cheered for me every time I made a point. I don't see him much though…he lives in Romania. All my other uncles wouldn't be caught dead within ten feet of Slytherin territory. It's a little pathetic to tell you the truth.

I've got loads of cousins. Do you want me to list them all for you? No, that would take forever. I'll say this though. They are all in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Not one in Slytherin except me of course.

Well I think this is enough time spent on the malfunctions and idiocies of my family.

This year I am going to make the seeker tryouts. I know I'm not bad. I will train hard, and this will be the year that Slytherin wins the quidditch cup! I will make sure of it.

"Lilly, where are you?" James called.

Oh great here comes my brother to check up one me. I would hide, but as you already know I'm tall, so I can't hide anywhere. Pity.

"Oh there you are Lily! How's it going?"

I didn't really want to have a heart to heart with him. In other words, I keep all my problems to myself.

I simply replied, "It is fine."

Leave. Leave. Leave.

He looked around the compartment and said, "Why are you always by yourself? Why don't you go with your friends?"

Damn. He obviously had nothing better to do.

I was getting a little flustered but replied in an even voice, "I like the quiet, and I don't have friends."

"You do too have friends!"

I quirked and eyebrow and said, "Name one."

He was quiet for a few minutes and said, "What about Hugo?"

I laughed at the thought of me and Hugo being friends. I said, "We've never been friends, and you know it. Admit it you can't name one."

He looked a little sullen and said, "Why?"

I really started to wonder why he even cared. I looked at him for a while and read his face. Curiosity. I simply said, "No one betrays you. No one hurts you. I like being by myself. I have my notebook and my books. I don't need anyone."

He said, "That's rubbish."

I decided to change the subject and asked, "Why are you even here?"

He fidgeted and didn't meet my eyes, and said, "No reason."

I was probably the only person in my family that could lie, and I am very proud of that fact. I replied, "Your lying. Tell me the truth. Why are you here?"

He smiled and said, "You know curiosity killed the cat, right?"

He was just joking in his normal nonfunny joking manner. I looked him straight in the eye and said, "Stupidity killed the cat. Curiosity was framed. Now that that's settled, why are you here?"

"Oh fine, Albus has been observing you and noticed some things about you, and it worried both me and him." he said seriously.

He was telling the truth, they cared. Wow, it only took them two years to notice. Wait a second, they've been watching me? What was I an experiment or something? "You've been watching me?" Just then Albus walked in the compartment, probably to save James or to stop him from saying something stupid.

Albus said, "Come on James, let's go change into our robes."

He was trying to avoid the question, but I really wanted to know. Why were they watching me? Urgh…oh well, I'll figure it out soon enough. I smiled at them and said, "Adios Amigos!" James looked very confused.

Albus said, "Adios!"

James continued to look confused as they exited my compartment.

I better change into my robes. As I was undressing, guess who happened to walk into my compartment? Scorpius Malfoy. I mean I was in a bra and knickers but still. He stared for awhile too. Like he had lost all parts of speech. I screamed, "Get out!" Then Scorpius Malfoy turned red, but it went away quickly. He didn't leave though. He sat down on the seat across from me. "Leave!"

He said, "I've already seen you. Just get dressed."

I quickly put on my robes. I glared at him.

He gave me an innocent look and said, "You should've locked the door."

I should've, but I forgot. I still blamed him though.

I glared at him and said, "Why were you coming here in the first place?"

He smirked and said, "There's no point in trying out for seeker. I am not going to let you back on the team."

I said, "I am the daughter of the best seeker of all time, plus I want to beat Gryffindor just as much as you do. I also know all of my brother's tricks, so I have a better chance at beating him. I am also your best choice."

He said, "How do you figure?"

"Do you honestly think you can find another seeker that could beat a Potter? The only seeker that can beat a Potter would be another potter. I am the other Potter."

He looked right at me and said, "You have a big ego."

I smirked and said, "Name one Slytherin without one."

He grinned and said, "Fine be there on time."

Then there was silence. I expected him to leave, but he just sat there. It was rather annoying.

I spoke up, "Well…"

He grimaced, "What?"

"Well are you going to leave?"

He smirked the infamous Malfoy smirk and said, "Do you want me to leave?"

No not really. Ahhhh! My inner conscience is against me. Damn hormones! "Yes, actually I would love it if you left. Buh bye!"

He was still smirking and staring at me with his perfect blue eyes that seemed to sparkle. He looked like an angel, but he was probably the son of Satan…oh wait, he is. He didn't leave though.

He simply stated, "We don't always get what we want, so take it like a big girl."

Great now I was being mocked. Picadilly, this has to be the worst train ride I've ever been on.

He's still staring at me. It is starting to annoy me. "Take a picture it'll last longer."

He frowned and said, "Are you implying that I was looking at you?"

"No, I was implying that you were staring at me, and don't deny it."

He smirked and said, "Why would I stare at you?"

"I don't quite know, but I have a theory. Well you see you've been staring at me quite a lot lately, and just right now you didn't even deny it. So, why would you stare at me?"

His face was blank. Unreadable when he said, "What, pray tell is this 'theory'?"

I simply replied, "Like I'd tell you."


	4. Chapter 4

He looked at me a little agitated it was like he had never heard the word "no" before. Wait a second, he probably hasn't.

The he said, "Just tell me."

I smirked and said, "What's the magic word?"

He grimaced and said, "Please." He said it very quietly. I could hardly hear him.

"Excuse me, can you repeat that?"

He frowned and said in a loud voice, "Please."

"Please…what?"

He looked like he wanted to strangle me, but I however was enjoying myself.

He took a deep breath and said, "Please tell me what you theory is."

I smiled and said, "Was that so hard? I am very sorry though because I can't tell you. I must go to the great hall and eat. In case you hadn't noticed, the train stopped a while ago. Bye!"

Then I left the compartment before he could say another word. He was probably pissed, but that was extremely fun.

When I entered the great hall, I walked over to the Slytherin table, and sat on the very far end where no one was sitting. Then Scorpius entered, but he passed his normal seat with all of Slytherin royalty. He kept going until he was right next to me.

Then he sat down and whispered, "Tell me."

I was shocked that he would follow me over here, and he attracted a lot of attention. Half of Hogwarts was staring at us.

"No, why do you even want to know?"

He was quiet for a moment and then said, "I don't really know. Curiosity, I suppose."

"You do know curiosity killed the cat?"

He smirked and said, "Stupidity killed the cat. Curiosity was simply framed."

I stared right at him. He stole my catch phrase. Meanie head!

He gave me a weird look and said, "What?"

"You stole my catch phrase. I thought of it a long time ago, and you took it."

He grinned and said, "You can't steal words. You're allowed to say whatever you want, and I came up with it. You probably just heard it somewhere else."

I stuck my tongue out and said, "You meanie head!"

He smiled and said, "Oh yes, real mature, aren't we?"

I frowned and said, "I don't have to be mature. I have all the time in the world to be mature, so while I still can, I am going to be as immature as possible."

"Interesting. You are very weird, you know that?"

I simply replied, "Everyone wants to be normal. I simply want to be original. Normal people aren't remembered, but the weird ones are remembered forever."

Then I heard Marissa Goyle's shrill voice saying, "Scorpy-poo, why aren't you sitting with me?" She said this while pouting. Marissa Goyle was in love with Scorpius, and she was the Slytherin whore. She also hated my guts.

Scorpius looked like he was about to vomit. He obviously didn't return the feeling. He just grimaced and said, "Leave me alone. Go back to your table. Now!"

She frowned and said, "But Scorpy-poo…"

He frowned and said, "Leave and don't call me that!"

She stomped back to her section. She was obviously pissed. She would probably take it out on me too, but it was nothing I couldn't handle.

I snickered and said, "Scorpy-poo?"

He grimaced and said, "Don't ever call me that ever again. Or else!"

I smirked and said, "Or else what, Scorpy-poo?"

He smirked and said, "You'll see. I'll get you when you least expect it."

"Ooh…I'm so scared!" I said in the most sarcastic tone I could come up with.

He replied, "You should be."

After awhile, the feast started. I grabbed some food and was about to eat when Scorpius said, "Wow, I almost forgot what I came over here for. What is your theory?"

I smiled my angelic smile and said, "I'm never ever going to tell you."

He smirked and said, "You will. Don't worry you will."

I decided to ignore him, and eat because I was extremely hungry. Once I was finished eating, I just sat there waiting for the feast to end. I am a very fast eater especially when I'm hungry, so I might have to sit here for awhile. Oh, I know what I can do. I love going outside and sketching. I could sketch the forest or the lake or both! I got up from the table, and was about to leave.

When Scorpius said, "Where are you going?"

I simply replied, "Somewhere."

He said in an exasperated tone, "Please be more specific."

"I am going outside." Before he could say another word, I left the great hall, and walked outside.

Once I was outside, I found a big rock, and I sat on it. I decided to draw a picture of the full moon and the night sky right above the Black Lake. I for some reason was very good at drawing, and I loved it. Writing and drawing went hand in hand in my book. It was like my thing I suppose, and by the time I was done, it looked perfect. Then I heard clapping.

Scorpius was behind me and said, "Wow, quite the artist, aren't you?"

"Are you stalking me?"

He smirked for the millionth time that day and said, "No, I just want to know what that theory is. Won't you put me out of my misery, and tell me?"

"Sorry, I am not going to tell you."

He gave me a frustrated look and said, "Fine then, we better head to the Slytherin common room. Oh and don't worry, I will find out."

"Well let's go then!"

It was quite a long walk to the Slytherin common room, and Scorpius wasn't talking. It was really quiet, and it was started to scare me.

So I did what any rational person would have done, I started to sing, "We're off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of oz."

Scorpius looked at me like I was a nutter, but then he laughed. He then said, "You don't like the quiet do you?"

I replied, "Sometime I do, sometimes I don't. I guess it depends on what mood I'm in."

He then asked, "Why don't you want to tell me your theory? Is it really that embarrassing?"

I smiled and said, "Actually, I just like to get on your nerves."

He scowled. Then all of a sudden we were right in front of the Slytherin entrance, but he didn't say the password.

Then he said, "Oh shit."

I gave him a quizzical look and said, "What do you mean 'oh shit'?"

"I don't know the password. I never got it from the prefect…I forgot to ask."

I glared at him and said, "What do you mean you don't know the password?"


	5. Chapter 5

I can't believe he didn't know the password, and everyone was already asleep. It was past curfew, so we couldn't try to find a teacher or we would get detention. Scorpius was currently trying to guess the password, but he had no success. I am just sitting on the ground watching Scorpius getting frustrated; it is more entertaining than TV. He however didn't think so.

Then he spoke up, "What are we going to do? I don't know the password, and I don't want detention!"

I replied, "I have no idea what we are going to do. We need some place to stay until morning. Then we wake up early, go to the great hall, find a Slytherin, then ask them for the password, and we go to our rooms."

He thought about it for awhile, and he said, "Fine, but where are we going to stay?"

I shrugged and said, "Maybe we could stay outside. Its not that cold, and we have our robes."

He gave me the "are you crazy?" look and said, "If we stay outside, something will come through the forest and eat us!"

"Not near the forest, on the quidditch pitch stands!"

Scorpius frowned for a bit, and all of a sudden his face lit up. He said, "We can go to the room of requirement. My dad told me where it was. We can stay there. It is much better than sleeping outside."

I said, "Lead the way."

He led me all the way there in silence. He walked in front of a wall three times, and a door appeared. Inside was an averaged sized room. The floor felt soft like a bed, and there were pillows and blankets on the ground too. There was also an alarm clock. I walked over there and set it to wake us up at 5:00 a.m.

I got sick of the silence so I said, "You better not snore!"

He laughed and said, "I don't think I do, but I'm not too sure."

Turns out, he does snore. He snores louder than my dad and brothers put together. I am currently lying down waiting for it to be early enough to go the great hall. It is only 1:00 a.m. I am extremely exhausted, but I can't go to sleep because he is snoring away. I mean I tried to go to sleep, but I just can't, so I am going to lie here until we go to the great hall.

Eeep!! It has only been thirty minutes, but it felt like three hours. I am still lying down looking at the wall. That was when a brilliant thought struck me, a silencing charm. I can be so stupid at times, but at least I remembered it now. I put the charm on him, and laid back down. I immediately fell asleep.

5:00 a.m.

Ring!! Ring!! Ring!!

Urgh! Damn alarm clock. So tired. Want to sleep. I can't. I opened my eyes, and there is an arm around me and a certain blonde Slytherin in my personal bubble. I did the logical think, of course.

"EEEP!" I screamed. Maybe it wasn't too logical, but it was for me.

He jumped up and said, "What the hell?" Then he notice what had happened. He simply shrugged and said, "You woke me up for that?"

Wait, that isn't right, he should be upset. I simply said, "It's time to go to the great hall, and get the password."

He was already lying back down, and I honestly don't think he was paying attention to me. Then he fell asleep. Oh well, I decided to leave him, so I set the alarm clock for 7:00 a.m. So he wouldn't be late for class, and headed for the great hall.

It took me awhile to get there, but that's okay. Scorpius will probably be mad that I left him, but I'm already off the team, so what more could he possibly do to me? When I got there, there was only a few people at the Slytherin table, so I went up to the only prefect that was there and asked for the password.

She gave me a weird look and said, "Dragon."

Well there you go, the Slytherin password. It was always something stupid like that. I left the great hall, and headed for the common room. When I got there, I went into my dormitory. All my stuff was there, and everyone was asleep. I grabbed a new robe and my toiletries. I probably wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, so I decided to take a shower, get dressed, and head to the great hall.

I am now on my way to the great hall. It is still very early, and I have a little over an hour before classes start. When I reentered the great hall, there were more people, and as I walked by to sit at the Slytherin table, at least five people tried to trip me. Several people started gossiping about me, but I ignored it. I sat at the end of the table.

I got pancakes. I love pancakes! I was just about to eat them, when someone sat across from me. Guess who? No, not Scorpius Malfoy. Here's a hint tall, dark, and handsome, but also a spawn of the devil. Scorpius's right hand man. Yep, you guessed it folks, the one, the only, Cole Zabini.

There are many things about Cole Zabini. He is considered Slytherin royalty. He is in his fifth year. He is one of the most handsome boys in the whole school. He is also Italian. Need, I say more? Well, I think I should. He is on the Slytherin quidditch team. He is a keeper. Rose Weasley, my cousin, is in love with him. If her dad knew, she would be toast. He is also pure evil. He used to love to torment me on a daily basis. Scorpius is his best friend, and they often torture me together.

I glance around and see Rose, eyeing me enviously. She seriously needs to get a grip. I don't like Cole Zabini, and I would rather her date him anyway because I would love to see the expression on Uncle Ron's face when she tells him she's dating Cole Zabini. Priceless. Not that that's ever going to happen though. She'll end up with Frank Longbottom. I just know it. He may not be the best looking, but he has a heart of gold, that's what counts right?

Suddenly Cole Zabini clears his throat and says, "Wow, you sure have changed! Have you heard the news?"

I look up and say, "What news?" Maybe I shouldn't have said that, but I really wanted to know!

He smiles a crooked smile (it's obviously the best smile he has which is kind of sad) and says, "Scorpius is the new captain, and you're off the team!"

I sigh and say, "Been there. Heard that."

He frowns and says, "What do you mean by that?"

I smile and say, "I know I'm off the team. I've known since yesterday."

He smirks and says, "Aren't you upset to be off the team?"

I glared at him and said, "Not necessarily. The team needs a seeker. I can simply be the seeker. Then I'll be back on the team, so you have nothing to worry about!"

He grimaced and said, "Can you even play seeker?"

"I'm a Potter, I can play anything." (I really sound like James now, and it's scaring me!)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I'm so sorry ths is short, and it took me a long time to update! I will try to update sooner. It helps if you review. The more you review the more I write. Please review!

He smirked and said, "Someone thinks highly of themselves

He smirked and said, "Someone thinks highly of themselves."

I smiled and said, "Why shouldn't I think highly of myself? I truly am a wonderful person!"

He said in an extremely sarcastic tone, "Oh yeah, your just a little angel, always doing things for the better of mankind."

I grinned and said, "Finally someone sees it my way."

I was about to take a bite into my pancakes when James started walking over to my table. This means he has heard the news of me being kicked off the quidditch team, news sure does travel fast at Hogwarts.

Cole just had an amused expression on his face. It was like he was watching a soap opera, and he was just dying to see what happened next.

James just walked to where I was sitting and said, "I'm sorry you got kicked off the team."

It sounded sincere…I think. James has a weird attitude when it comes to quidditch. He is probably happy I am off the team because it means less competition.

I smile and say, "It's okay. There has to be someway to get back on the team."

Cole said, "I thought you said you were going to try out for…OW!! POTTER!! THAT FREAKING HURT!!"

I just kicked him, but lucky for me James didn't even catch what he said. James can be a little oblivious. Cole, on the other hand was a bit upset, and I would probably pay for it later.

James smiled and said, "That's the spirit, but there is only one position open, and that's seeker, so there is no way you can get back on the team. Sorry!"

I just said, "Oh well, I'll just take up a new hobby. Perhaps cheerleading?"

Oh did I forget to mention that there's a cheerleading squad. All they do is dance and cheer for the quidditch team. Rose is a cheerleader. Everyone was so happy she made the team. My parents even recommended me doing it because it was safer. I honestly would never be a cheerleader. It is just not my thing, but I was just saying it to get James off of my back.

He smiled and said, "That is a great idea. Then you would make friends, and Mom and Dad will be happy to hear that you're trying out for cheerleading! Well anyways, I better go eat breakfast bye, Lily."

My eyes widened and I felt like screaming at him. This always happens when I lie. I end up with punishment. Now I have to try out for cheerleading, or I could just say I tried out but didn't make it. Yeah, that's what I would do.

Cole was just laughing at the expression on my face. I have really weird facial expressions.

Then Cole said, "Why don't you want James to know you're trying out for seeker? He's going to find out eventually."

"I know, but I am going to stall as long as necessary."

"So, what's the story?"

I quirked an eyebrow and said, "What story?"

He smirked and said, "What happened between you and Lysander Scamander?"

Oh. Wow. Where do I start? It all really happened over the summer when I first turned thirteen. Well I had two friends, but there were only my friends outside of school. They were Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. They are both fourth year Ravenclaws.

Well anyways, I did something extremely slutty, and I regret it everyday of my life. No, I didn't sleep with him, but I might as well have. I crossed the line. I did something no cousin should do to the other. I did something entirely unforgivable even if it wasn't entirely my fault.

Well Dominique and Lysander were together, but one day they got into a fight about me. Yeah, Dominique, the beautiful, part veela girl was jealous of me. Apparently, Lysander gave me longing looks and spent too much time with me. I mean seriously, I was thinking, I'm thirteen, I'm too young for all this bullshit. I was extremely wrong. The next thing I knew he kissed me. I kissed him back. It was a great moment. I saw fireworks. Well it was my first kiss, but I didn't like him that way. I never did, and I never will. I kissed him though. Dominique and Lorcan saw us. The next thing I knew Dominique was screaming, and Lorcan looked heartbroken. I had pushed him away, but Dominique still took it out on me. Later on they broke up, and Lysander asked if he could be my boyfriend. I turned him down. He took it bad. I really don't blame him though. I told him I didn't like him that way. Later on, Lorcan heard what I did to Lysander. He still isn't on good terms with his brother or me. Apparently, he liked me too.

All in all, I kissed a guy I didn't like, I was the reason for my cousin's broken heart, I broke Lysander's and Lorcan's heart, and I turned twins against each other. Maybe I'm not such a wonderful person.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I am so sorry this took so long. I am going to try to and upload the next chapter before Christmas, but I am the most busiest person on the planet. Please Review. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to those of you who don't celebrate Christmas!

Well in honor of the first day school officially starts, I have decided to make a goal list. Everyone has to have goals right? I mean, what do I want to do with my life? James wants to be a professional quidditch player. Albus wants to be a healer. But me, I haven't a clue. They have known what they wanted to be since well…since they could talk.

Try to fix all the lives that you have messed up.

Make a difference (for the better.)

Win the quidditch cup. This will be the year Slytherin finally wins!

Get better grades…than Albus did when he was in my year.

Think of more goals.

Find someway to run across the school, and get there in time for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Uh-oh. So much for getting to class early. Better start running.

I can't be late either because I will get detention. My teacher favors Gryffindors which means he has a low tolerance for Slytherins. (What else is new?) I also don't need a detention that would just be another reason for my parents to be disappointed in me.

I kept running and noticed a crowd of Gryffindors going on and on about how the defense against the dark arts teacher quit for reasons unknown. According to them, we were going to have a replacement, but they didn't know who he was. This made me run faster. I am a very anxious person, and I want to be in the new teacher's good graces.

When I finally got to the door, the teacher was already teaching. He looked a lot like my dad from behind. Then he said, "Good morning students, I am Mr. Potter your new defense against the dark arts teacher."

You've got to be shitting me!

Apparently, I said the above statement out loud. What a crappy way to start my day!

My dad looked extremely shocked when I said that. He didn't know much about me, but I never really cussed in front of my parents or teachers. I didn't cuss too much just every once in awhile. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

He gave me those eyes that said "I'm disappointed in you" (I knew them all to well.) and said, "Detention with me here at 7:00 p.m. for foul language and being late."

Aw, crap.

My dad was going on and on about dementors and the patronus charm. I just blocked him out and doodled. I drew a scorpion. Yeah I know, Scorpious and scorpion are like the same thing, but I didn't mean to draw it. It just sort of happened.

I was currently thinking about what I had done to deserve my dad being my teacher. I mean I had done a lot of bad things in my lifetime, but my dad being my teacher was just a little cruel!

Then my dad said, "Class dismissed."

Thank heavens. I ran outside just incase he planned on saying anything to me. I really didn't feel like talking to him or any relative for that matter which was pretty hard because half of the Hogwarts population was my relative and for some strange reason they all felt obligated to talking to me.

Anyways, I have a free period next, so it gives me time to do whatever I want. I could skip lunch too and have double the time. I wasn't really hungry anyways. I decided to fly around the quidditch pitch and figure out someway to practice being a seeker, but I had to go get my broom from my dormitory. I had to hide my broom or one of my fellow housemates would jinx it or break it.

I was almost there when I ran into…

Guess who?

Blonde hair.

Blue eyes.

Part veela.

Hates my guts.

No, not Scorpious.

Dominique Weasley with her trusty side kick, Rose Weasley and their whole group of Ravenclaws. They hated me, but they had every right too, I guess. They surrounded me which was kind of pissing me off because they were wasting my time.

One girl of the group with blonde hair and pink highlights coughed "slut" at me. I didn't really care much because I can't really be offended by someone I don't even remember the name of, and it wasn't true.

They all laughed, but I didn't give them any reaction because that would only egg them on. Rose didn't laugh though. We used to be really close. Wanna know what happened? I got sorted into Slytherin. She went over to the dark side and joined her group of Ravenclaws.

I clutched my wand even if I was pretty sure they weren't going to be violent, and if they were, I would fight back with all my might even if I was outnumbered (such a Gryffindor response, I know, but I would use my wit too.)

Dominique saw that I was holding my wand and said, "Oh we're so afraid. You're like a third year for Merlin's sakes."

I just stayed there hoping they would leave. Then when I wasn't paying attention Dominique grabbed my notebook.

She spoke her words filled with hate, "Oh look, is this your diary? We'll just have to take a look at this, won't we girls?"

They all snickered.

I took a deep breath and said, "Give me back my notebook."

I raised my wand to point right at her face. Everyone else drew their wands and pointed at me. I didn't show fear. I mask my emotions far to well.

Dominique just smiled and said, "I don't think so."

I glared at her and said, "I swear, I will hex you."

She replied, "Then they'll all hex you."

"I don't have time for this. Just give me back my notebook. I really don't want to hurt you."

She scoffed and said, "Like you could."

I punched her in the nose, grabbed my notebook, and ran while dodging every curse that was thrown at me. Another good thing about being in Slytherin, I can dodge just about any curse.

The look on her face was priceless. She was shocked. Blood came out of her nose, even though I didn't hit her that hard. My fist isn't too bad either. Thank Merlin, I don't know how I would've explained it to Madame Abott.

Then I ran into another person.

He said, "Please tell me you didn't punched your own cousin."

I just said the first thing that came to mind, "Hi Daddy."


	8. Chapter 8

"Violence isn't the best way to solve problems. You're a young lady. You should talk it out with the others."

I was sitting in my dad's classroom while he said the same thing over and over again.

"I think you should spend the rest of the day in detention with me. You could even tell me your side of the story."

I simply said, "I have classes after lunch."

He shook his head and said, "No, you don't. It's the first day coming back, and our headmaster thinks it will make it easier if we only have morning classes on the first day back."

Damn. I could have had free time, but I was stuck with my dad.

I just nodded my head.

Then he said, "You won't be the only one though. I think a few people will be joining us."

Right then, none other than the Scorpious Malfoy struts up to where we were, winks at me, and says, "Hello, Professor Scarhead."

My dad didn't mind the name calling. I kinda wanted to laugh, but I didn't. He still gave me the questioning eyes that said, "Why is Scorpious Malfoy, the bad boy, the son of my enemy winking at my precious daughter?" That was going to stir up a lot of trouble.

Then a blonde girl with big bright blue eyes walked in. She looked to be the picture of innocence. Then I noticed her tie which happened to be Gryffindor colors.

My dad got up from his desk and led us to the library. He told us to alphabetize the whole section (It was a huge section.) and that I should come speak to him tomorrow.

Great more talking with my dad. I grimaced and Scorpious chuckled.

Then the girl said in a considerably nice tone that most Gryffindors would never use on a Slytherins, "I'm Kate Raines. Who are you guys?"

I smiled, "I'm Lily Potter."

Scorpious introduced himself and started to work.

I didn't want to work, so instead of staring aimlessly at the wall I decided to talk to Kate. She was in her fourth year and didn't like Gryffindors much. She told me her life story. I listened and told her a bit about myself. Apparently, both her parents were in Ravenclaw, and she wanted to be there. A lot of Gryffindors were always pulling pranks on her. I told her I knew how it felt.

Then she said, "Why are you in detention? I jinxed your brother, James, for putting a stinkbomb in my trunk."

I laughed at that.

Scorpious immediately turned around at the mention of "detention" (that totally rhymes and sounds kinda funny), stopped working, and said, "What are you in for, Potter?"

I didn't answer. I didn't really want to talk about what I had done.

Kate looked curious and said, "It can't be that bad, and I am in no position to judge."

I still said nothing.

Then he said, "Oh come on, it can't be that bad. I'll tell you what I did."

I just said, "I said 'shit' in my dad's class, and I punched my cousin."

Then both him and Kate grinned and said, "Which cousin?"

"Dominique."

Kate smiled at me and said, "Good. That girl is the meanest girl in all of Hogwarts."

Scorpious smirked and said, "I agree."

I decided to change the subject and said, "So what are you in here for?"

He just replied, "I annoyed your dad by calling him names and things like that, so he gave me detention. It was actually funny."

Then he said, "Now that this discussion is over, you two better start helping me because there is no way I am going to do this all by myself."

I was about to start working when Kate said, "Why don't we just use our wands? Professor Potter forgot to take them."

Scorpious glared at her and said, "You couldn't have told me that before I did half of the section?"

She just shrugged her shoulders and with a flick of her wand the whole section was done and alphabetized.

Now I actually had free time, and I was going to make sure no one interrupted.

************************************************************************

Saturday 8:00 a.m.

Okay, I am extremely sorry, but I left you in the library. Kate had you all along, but her being the person she is forgot. I have been really stressed thinking that one of my many enemies could have found you. Thank Merlin, they didn't.

I'll fill you in. I've been very busy. I have been practicing, doing all my school work, and hanging out with Kate. We are pretty much inseparable. I taught her how to play quidditch, but she isn't really good at it. My dad and I did talk, but it was pretty much uneventful. He questioned me about Scorpious and told me not to get in trouble. I even told him my side of the story, but he just kept saying, "Why would Dominique do that to you?"

I am pretty nervous because in two hours I will be trying out for the team. At the moment, I am sitting at the Slytherin table with Kate. No one even noticed because there wasn't many people at our table. Most people don't wake up this early on a Saturday. Normally, I would be one of them, but I decided a good breakfast would do me good. Kate was going to watch me. She says that I'll definitely make the team. It felt good to have a person on my side.

Kate didn't really have any other friends. We only had a few things in common. She was into fashion and boys. She wanted to be a designer in the wizard or muggle world. It didn't really matter to her as long as she could do what she wanted when she wanted.

She is also the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. All the boys stare at her. When I told her this, she smirked and said, "us." That kinda scared me. I don't like to be watched.

Then out of no where, it was time. We were just walking to the quidditch pitch when I noticed James following us. He was probably going to spy to see who the new seeker was. He is really into the whole quidditch thing. I guess I am too.

When I got onto the pitch, Scorpious said, "All first years can't tryout."

Over half the group of people left.

Then he said, "If you are not an expert flyer, leave."

Several people left.

He said, "If you are not trying out for seeker, leave."

Just like that, there was only eight people left.

Then Scorpious said, "I would prefer it if girls didn't try out."

Two girls left. I just glared at him.

Then he said, "Everyone left, do two laps around the pitch."

I flew in the air and made my broom go as fast as it could. I finished first.

Then he said, "The two who finished last, leave."

"If you don't have good grades, you won't be able to play. So leave."

Just like that it was just me and one other boy who was probably in his sixth year.

Scorpious then held out his hand and released a snitch.

"Now all you have to do is get the snitch. Remember, avoid the bludgers."

I immediately flew up high in the air and looked for the snitch.

I faked him out a few times. I was trying to get him to crash, but I failed.

Then I saw a flash of gold and dove for it. The other boy thought I was faking him out, so he didn't follow me.

I grabbed the snitch, landed gracefully on the ground, and smiled.

Kate was clapping for me. Scorpious was glaring at me. James was just shocked.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews I have, and to please keep reviewing. It keeps me motivated. I also wanted to ask how you guys would feel if I wrote a story about Lily telling some important moments that happened before she came a teen, telling her opinions on some more of her family members, and telling more about her and the Scamander twins.

Kate was at my side in a flash telling me that she knew I would make the team.

Scorpious just shoved past me and mumbled, "You're the new seeker."

James walked up to me, and noticed Kate by my side. She looked frustrated. He just continued to stare at her. Then she grabbed my arm and dragged me into the great hall.

She said, "I hate your brother."

I just leaned against the wall and said, "Why?"

I was actually curious. It didn't really bug me that she supposedly hated James. I mean at times I hated him too.

She told me about how he asked her to the first Hogsmeade trip, and ever since she turned him down, he has been pranking her nonstop. That made me feel pretty bad for her because James is an annoying pest.

I smirked and said, "He just likes you."

She glared at me and asked, "Then why does he prank me?"

I just smiled and said, "To get your attention."

I found it kinda funny that I was giving her boy advice because she was definitely the girly one out of both of us. She was the one who loved fashion and cared about what she wore. She even made some of her own clothes. Me on the other hand, I chose two pieces of comfortable clothing from my closet, and if they matched, it was my lucky day. Part of what I liked about Hogwarts was the uniforms. It made life a whole lot easier except I had to wear a skirt. I don't really like skirts but oh well. She on the other hand accessorized her whole uniform.

When she didn't respond, I looked up and saw James walking right towards us.

Kate fled, and said, "Meet me in the library."

I just said, "Sure."

She was probably up to something, but it was a Saturday so I had nothing but free time anyways.

James came up to me and said, "I thought you were just going to quit quidditch."

I sighed and said, "I love it. I couldn't just quit."

He smiled and said, "Now we are going to be against each other."

I smirked and said, "Afraid you're going to lose?"

He shook his head and said, "Bring it on, Lilykins."

I glared at him and said, "I told you never to call me that!"

He just smiled and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

I was just about to head to the library when someone said, "Where are you going, Lilykins?"

I hated that nickname. I didn't really like my name much either, but I guess in a way I am honored to be named after my deceased grandmother whom I have never met. Weird, huh?

Then another voice said, "Yeah, where are you going, Lilykins?"

Damn it. I can't face them both at the same time. That is just unjust, unfair, and just plain wrong!

I started walking to the library trying to ignore them. Cole Zabini was on one side of me while Scorpious Malfoy was on the other. They continued to say all sorts of things and added Lilykins to it. That blasted nickname. It was bloody irritating. On the bright side, James took things pretty well. He probably had complete confidence that he would beat me.

Then Scorpious said, "Lilykins, do you know when practice is?"

I smirked and said in the fake nice tone that I have totally mastered, "No, Scorpy-poo, will you please tell me?"

He immediately glared at me. Cole found it amusing though. He laughed his weird little laugh and showed his crooked little smile that was starting to grow on me.

Then Scorpious said, "Well we have practice everyday except Friday, Saturday, and Sunday at 6:00 a.m. then later on in the day at 4:00 p.m."

I stared at him and said, "That is way too many practices."

He just replied, "I really want to win this year."

I smiled and said, "Me too."

Then Cole said, "We are having a little party in the common room tomorrow. You know, we have it every year at 6:00 p.m. to celebrate getting past the first week of classes."

Scorpious smiled and said, "You'd fit in better, now. You should come."

I accidentally blurted, "What are you guys up to?"

Cole smiled and said, "Nothing, you should come. You could bring a friend if you want. Pretty much everyone is going to be there."

I just shrugged my shoulders and said, "I'll think about it."

Then I just walked to the library thinking about what they could possibly do to me. I mean I did have to go to the common room anyway. It was my common room for Merlin's sakes. I was one of them, yet they torment me more than the Gryffindors.

When I entered the library, Kate grabbed me by the arm and sat us down at a table. She dragged me around a lot. I have absolutely no idea why. It was just a habit I guess.

Then she said, "I love the library on a Saturday."

I quirked an eyebrow and said, "You love the library? The world must be coming to an end. First the party and now this."

She smiled and said, "Well no one is here on a Saturday. It is the perfect place to discuss anything without having to worry about someone eavesdropping."

That was actually a good idea.

Then I asked, "Why did you ask me to come here anyway?"

She said, "Well I needed to ask you a little favor. Will you do it?"

I knew she was going to ask me a favor I just knew it.

I just said, "Well what's the favor?"

She sighed and said, "Please."

I grimaced and said, "Fine. What is it?"

She smiled and her eyes sparkled. She looked like a little child who was opening up their Christmas presents. Then she spoke with so much glee (it was really annoying). "Well, I need you to put on some outfits I designed so I can size them, and we are the exact same size. It's perfect. Hey wait a second, what party?"

I just said, "Scorpious and Cole want me to go to the Slytherin party. Something about getting through the first week of classes. It's in the Slytherin common room tomorrow at 6:00 p.m."

She smiled and said, "Now we have somewhere to wear the outfits I designed. This is perfect. We are definitely going. I went to one of these things last year except it was held in the Gryffindor common room. They have one every year, but it switches common rooms every year. There is also another party held in the room of requirement, but that is only for seventh years and a few sixth years."

Then I just had to ask, "How do you know all this stuff? I didn't even know about any of these parties."

She laughed and said, "Well there are a lot of them, but it's a lot easier to get in if you have an invite which you do."

I just said, "I'm not sure about this."

She just ignored me, grabbed my arm leading me Merlin knows where, and exclaimed, "This is going to be so much fun!"

I highly doubt the above statement.


End file.
